The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Sequel to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Len and Miku return home safe and sound - except Miku falls into a coma. Later, she miraculously wakes up, but not without a consequence: memory loss. Now it's everybody's job to support the 'new' Miku and restore the life she had while Miku decides her own life. But will the hell she went through resurface and ruin her?
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Start

**AN: Hey! Look whose back with a **_**sequel**_**! I hope you guys like this ****–**** and there are some notes at the bottom to clarify a few things. EDIT: Including notes of fixed up things and edits.  
**

**Momo xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**_The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II_**

**_Disappearance 2.0.1 – A Bad Start_**

Len sighed and examined Miku's sleeping body. He shook his head slowly and sadly.

Miku was in a coma under the white sheets of a bed set up in the recording room. After Len had staggered back to headquarters with Miku, who was still able to run at that point she had collapsed of exhaustion just as they stepped in the door. Luka and Gakupo visited sometimes, hoping she would wake up soon – but just as they initially thought – she never did. Kaito visited frequently, much to Meiko's annoyance. She seemed to have weaned herself off of drinking for a period time.

A short period of time, of course.

Len was in that room 24/7. He never left; he even had a sleeping bag set up on the floor. He believed that it was wrong for someone to wake up alone. Len stepped back and fell tiredly into a plastic chair set up next to the door. He tried to stay awake, frequently shifting his weight to keep him alert. He got up and decided to give up on staying awake. He briefly looked to a modern, white clock mounted on the far back wall of the used-to-be recording studio. He rolled his eyes.

4:37

It was only late afternoon and he was already tired. He didn't bother to get changed and lazily slipped into the blue sleeping bag on the floor. He rested his head into the pillow on the floor and grunted in relief to get aide for his sore neck and back. The door opened a crack, where Kaito's eye peeped through. Len rolled in his sleeping bag already in a deep sleep. Kaito opened the door a little more and entered.

"It's so much like a hospital room…" he said under his breath. He made his way over to Miku's silenced side. Sighing, Kaito knelt beside her and held her hand. Her beautiful teal hair moved a little as the position of her body differed slightly. His eyes filled with nostalgia, longing for the past. He breathed heavily and kept on holding Miku's hand – wanting her to wake up so much.

"Please wake up Miku…" He whispered, being careful not to wake Len. He scowled at him nonetheless.

_I can't believe we went alone! Does he realize the danger he put himself and Miku in? _He virtually spat.

Kaito sat there for a little while, watching Miku inhale and exhale delicately as always. It was like she was there but her mind was elsewhere. Kaito carefully rubbed her hand and smiled with her radiating warmth. He fell instantly in love when he met Miku – how was he supposed to stand seeing her with Len all the time. He glared at Len again. Len rolled over again, making him a little surprised.

_Pathetic, sleeping this time of the day… _Kaito thought, hissing.

Kaito let go of Miku's hand and got up. He brushed his top down and walked out of the room, silently cursing as he almost tripped over Len.

Miku shifted around in her tight bed.

* * *

Len stretched in the darkness and blinked wearily. He yawned quietly and got out from his sleeping bag. He flicked on a small night-light next to Miku's bed.

_Still sleeping…_

His stomach abruptly growled and he quickly left the studio. He walked past the couch, and not to his surprise, he almost tripped. He picked up the book he had stumbled across.

Women in Washington II, it read.

"Who on earth would read that?" He scoffed under his breath, tossing the book onto the white couch. He continued to walk into the kitchen and flicked on a switch as he walked onto the cold, white tiles. Three dangling bulbs illuminated above the counter and he opened the fridge.

"I wonder who used those fennel seeds; I like them in my tea!" He grumbled, rummaging through the ever empty fridge. He sighed as a brought a single jar of cumquat jam. He pulled out a spoon from the draw and scraped it along the sides of the jar.

"Morning, Luka. Why are you up so early?" Len greeted through a mouth of jam.

"Morning, Len. I didn't get a good sleep. What's with the jam?" She asked, opening a cupboard above Len's head. He ducked.

"Nothing else to eat" he replied. Luka held up a loaf of bread.

"Care for some overcooked bread with your jam?" She laughed sarcastically. Len rolled his eyes and laughed as well. "Since when did we have bread?" he asked.

"Since like 2 day ago" She replied. Len nodded, following Luka to the toaster and setting down the jam. She dropped two slices into the toaster and flicked down a switch. She watched it closely.

"Hey, Luka – do you read a book called 'Women in Washington' or maybe, 'Women in Washington II'?" He asked shyly.

"Huh? You mean that trashy novel that keeps popping up around the lounge room? Heck, no!" She quickly replied. Len only shrugged in reply. A quiet 'Bing' sound came from the toaster and Luka swiped up the slice instantly.

"Still not comfortable using the toaster, I see?" he teased.

"It wasn't my fault! The toaster burnt itself!" She argued, putting the pieces of toast on a plate each.

"Luka, you recooked them 4 times!" He retorted and started to laugh. He slid the jam jar to Luka who stopped it with her hand.

"Shut up Len. Or do you _want _just cumquat jam?" She hissed, spreading the jam onto the pieces. Len smirked.

"Fair point" He agreed. Luka handed him the plate and they both sat on the couch. Luka suddenly got up.

"Oh, what the heck?" She exclaimed, throwing the book onto the floor and kicking it under the couch. Len laughed as he bit at the slice of toast. For the time they ate, it was mostly quiet.

"How is Miku - is she okay?" She asked a little sympathy in her voice.

"Still nothing" He admitted. Luka just nodded. She got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Actually, I should probably go check on her again" Len sighed, finishing the last of his toast. He licked his lips. "Do you mind if I leave you with the washing up?" He asked, bringing his plate over.

"Of course not" She smiled, putting the plate into the sink as well.

"Thank you for this, it was delicious" He laughed and punched her playfully on the shoulder. She laughed as she continued washing.

"I am glad you found her, Len" She said under breath. She sighed,

"But your sister needs love, too"

Luka turned the faucets on and squeezed a little detergent into the water.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Well, here are my notes:**

**-Miku is in a coma suddenly from collapsing (more will be explained later)**

**-Haku Mitsune, if you haven't noticed is Miku Hatsune with the 'Mi' and 'Ha' reversed. So it becomes: 蜜音ハク・みつねハク instead of 初音ミク・はつねミク**

**-The part with Haku in it (note this is NOT the lower pitched Miku with white hair) is a dream Miku is happening of something very significant. More explained later.**

**-It is around a day after Len and Miku came home together.**

**- EDITS:  
Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode witht he dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for editing and I love you all!  
**

**Momo xx**


	2. Chapter 2 A Careful Grasp

**AN: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2! I am happy to say I am getting good ratings for my stories ****–**** surprisingly, for The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Number 1) more than here. Maybe some people saw, read and then read the first and decided to read this later. I hope so, because that would be really nice of them ^_**

**Thank you to my first reviewer - My Name is Grammar – for an especially detailed review. I hope this is more to your taste :) and I'm glad you like it. I have seen all the PVs (on YouTube, at least) and the first matches the video more, and I'm finding it a challenge to write this – since I finished the song last story. But anyway, thanks. I appreciate your honesty :D  
**

**Edits in end A/N.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**Momo xx**

* * *

**_The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II_**

**_Disappearance 2.0.2 – A Careful Grasp_**

Len walked back into Miku's room, only to find her still in a deep sleep. It had been two days since she fell unconscious. Len looked at the clock again.

5:43

He nodded, thinking it was a semi-decent time to wake up, around 5:30, when he had awoken. Miku's peaceful face was the only thing he wanted to disrupt; that and the distance between Rin, someone who he missed as much as Miku. Len stood by Miku for a while and the clock ticked by. He eventually gave up on waiting on Miku once again and went back out into the lounge. Luka had evidently finished washing the two plates and had probably gone back to sleep. He shrugged and fell back onto the couch.

_It's so boring, _he thought, complaining. _I can't do much about it though, there is no-one that would be awake now, _he continued. Len sighed hopelessly, changing his sitting position. Suddenly, a door creaked open. Len tried to see who had emerged, but it was still dark. The person tip-toed through the darkness, not seeing him either; as they snuck into the kitchen, where the lights were the only ones turned on, their body was revealed to Len. He haltered.

The person in the break of darkness was Rin, in her usual short, orange nightdress. She gasped a little and whipped around to the fridge.

"Rin…" He sighed, "You can't avoid me forever, you know."

"I can if I want to!" She scoffed, snapping the refrigerator door closed.

"No, Rin. I want things to be ok between us-"

"Well it's a little late for that now!" She interrupted, snarling.

"Why is it 'too late'?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because Len, you left me. You left me and the rest of us, you told me you didn't want me with you – you told me you _loved _her!" She retorted, steadying her stance. Rin refused to even say Miku's name – each word she spoke, the more outraged she became.

"I do, Rin. I want to marry the darn woman! Every minute I see her sleeping, I feel a minute of my life been taken away like hers is!" He snapped, a little too harshly. She gasped and shook her head.

"Why is it such a bad thing? I don't see why you care…" He continued - his voice calmer.

"Because I love you too, more than anything – and, I don't see why you would _betray _me for _her_!" She cried, even though not one tear fell from her blue eyes.

"So what you're saying, is that you don't want me to have her?"

"No!"

"Not Anyone?" He snarled - anger present in his intense tone.

"No, Len! I just don't see why you… you…"

"I what?"

Rin struggled to think of a sensible answer. She shook her head.

_Is it true - what he said? Do I want him all to myself…?_

"Because I don't want see you waste your life on her! She doesn't deserve it…" She whispered, looking away from Len's furious gaze.

"You don't deserve it; you don't deserve me at all. I thought you would have changed… became less _selfish_," He hung on the word, "…but I guess I was wrong."

"Len…!" She cried – this time tears flowing down her cheek – as Len stormed back into the recording studio, or Miku's hospitalization. Rin cried in the darkness after Len turned off the lights. She sniffed and turned around, not feeling so hungry anymore. She walked back into her room and crept under the blankets of her own bed in her original room, as it wasn't being occupied by Len anymore. She sighed heavily and tried falling asleep, but of course she didn't. How could she with her heart beating so strongly? How could she sleep when the tears couldn't stop? How could she when the person she loved had slipped away from her?

Len slammed the door behind him – instantly regretting it afterwards. He checked on Miku. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice. She still had the same expression on her face. Len shook his head shamefully. He remembered that day clearly – so clearly he sometimes forgot. He had just stood there with the girl he had just met, the girl who drove him to insanity in an hour-or-so long trip to the train station, lying on the floor. He had rushed over to her, leaving Miku alone. He shook her cold body and he remembered her head rolling slowly, stirring the blood around in her mouth. He couldn't help but shed tears for the sweet girl. Yumi – her name danced in his mind all the time, her smiling face always occupying his thoughts. But the girl who Len thought was evil wasn't there anymore. He remembered Miku, standing by herself and only staring ahead. He didn't even ask her how she felt.

_She must hate me, now… _He thought sadly, a frown showing on his picture-perfect face.

He stroked her head gently, making her eyebrows raise a little.

* * *

Len squeamishly shifted his weight nervously as he craned over Miku.

_Did she really just try to smile? _Len gazed into Miku's now slightly opened mouth. He beamed.

_She's making progress… _He thought, smiling ear to ear.

Len glanced up at the clock once again,

4:32

He'd remember that moment, for sure. He felt a washing relief wave over his whole being.

* * *

**AN: Okay, there is No. 2! I have decided to update every second day; it's hard to get a good story within one to four hours. Now you know why the chapters before looked a little 'rushed'.  
**

******Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode witht he dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for editing and I love you all!**

**Alright! See you soon!**

**Momo xx**


	3. Chapter 3 A Smile in the Wind

**AN: Hey again! Well, here is Chapter 3. I am going slowly, compared to the first Season ****–**** so please bear with me for now. I plan to make this a little bit longer than last time. I have decided to combine this with another song, because The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku is done. I am going to combine it with another one of my favourites ****–**** and its high speed as well. Coincidence? It's Two Faced Lovers. I recommend listening to it, and since the PV doesn't offer much ****–**** I recommend looking for the meaning of the lyrics. Ok, well thank you for your reviews and remember to PM me if you have any questions and as always, anonymous review is on. Edits are also in the description.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I do own this plot though, so hands off.**

**Momo xx**

* * *

_**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**_

_**Disappearance 2.0.3 – A Smile in the Wind**_

Len had called all the others' into Miku's room – except for Rin - Meiko had tried to get Rin to come but she only mumbled under her breath darkly. Kaito enthusiastically watched Miku's mouth with Len, waiting for a further movement. Luka and Meiko stood by in case anything happened, too. Gakupo waited in the corner, not looking awfully interested.

_If this happened while Miku was awake, I don't know if she would be feeling happy or awkward! _Luka laughed to herself. Meiko, being a little reserved and full of hate just stood in silence. As for Gakupo's reason to not care - they didn't know.

Len smiled widely and Kaito's eyes widened with glee. They were very excited, hoping as hard as they could, hoping that she'd at least smile again.

"She's not doing anything, can't we go?" Meiko restlessly whined.

"Shh!" Kaito hushed her angrily. Meiko scoffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"Do you think she is dreaming?" Len asked enthusiastically. His eyes sparkled happily.

"Len, she is in-" Luka rolled her eyes. But then, she examined Miku's face carefully, "Maybe," she changed her answer. Len nodded cheerfully. Slowly, Miku's eyebrows rose. Len and Kaito gasped happily. Luka rushed over to Miku's side, also smiling, seeing that Miku was still 'alive'.

"Do you think she might wake up soon?" Luka asked, joining Len and Kaito's enthusiasm. They didn't reply, they just kept watching intently. Gakupo still stood in the corner in utter silence. Luka turned around and smiled caringly.

"Gakupo, why are you sulking over there?" She asked – her tone lower than usual.

Gakupo narrowed his eyes reluctantly.

"Rin should be here" He replied blankly. Len stiffened. Luka looked around, not sure what to say to that. She laughed nervously, her smooth and calm tone breaking a little.

"He is right, Len. You should clear the line between you and her sometime," She admitted quietly, peering to Len – scared of his reaction. Len turned his head away from Miku's sweet-looking face.

"I _tried_" He hissed defensively. Luka shifted her weight - for she was worried about _this _reaction. Sighing, she retreated into Gakupo's embrace, finally accepting that everyone knew about their 'secret romance'.

Meanwhile, Rin was in her room still under the covers of her bed – not sleeping a blink. She rolled around restlessly. She liked the warmth of the bed that was so inviting and secure, but the guilt weighing her down was unbearable.

_Why am I feeling so guilty? It's not my fault! It's Len that's causing the problems! _She thought angrily, almost hissing. She clenched her eyes closed to try to go to sleep but failed and threw herself onto her back, separating her arms and exhaling deeply.

_How can I do this? Len, please, just listen to me! Wake up and realize that you need to make compromises too!_

She thought about what Len might say in return,

_What compromises have you made, Rin?_

She moaned, realizing that the Len in her head was right. What if he stopped loving Miku? Wouldn't fix everything? But she disagreed,

_What about him swatting me away like a fly – why should I have to fix that?_

She tried to push the confusion out of her head and again rolled around in her bed. Giving up, she pushed back the duvet and walked to the door, pushing the handle down as she slipped into the lounge room. She walked around the couch, spotting yet another book. She opened Miku's room to apologize to Len, but as she did, she let out a gasp, seeing all of her dear friends –including Meiko – huddling around Miku. She scoffed in outrage.

_She gets more attention than me even when she's asleep? _She slammed the door behind her and steadied her stance at the entrance of the room. Luka, Meiko and Gakupo looked over in shock to Rin, but Kaito and Len paid her no respect at all.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Luka exclaimed, twisting from Gakupo's arms. She stumbled to Rin, standing in outrage.

Len jolted at the sound of his sister's name and turned around stiffly,

"Rin," He whispered weakly. Kaito noticed he was the only one paying Miku attention, and so he bent up into a stance, but didn't turn to face Rin – instead, he still payed Miku mutual attention.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Rin yelled in anger. Len scowled.

"Shut up, would you? Some of us are in life-threatening conditions here!" He snapped, baring his teeth like an animal.

She let out a loud sound of disgust and bared her teeth also, rolling her eyes.

"God, I just hope she hurries up and dies!" She yelled through clenched teeth, sneering in utter hatred towards Miku. Meiko gasped in surprise, still near Rin. Len stepped forward and Luka gasped even more loudly this time, covering her mouth, as Len slapped Rin across the cheek.

Rin didn't move from her side turned position, but her scowl gradually turned into a frown and tears slid down the red surface of her profile. Len continued to look at her in disgust.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I doing this…?" She sobbed through her tears, her posture falling. Len raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting a reply such as that.

"What?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"Len, please forgive me… I was wrong to accuse you for loving Miku and… and… it wasn't your fault for being angry with me, and…" She cried, snapping her head up to Len and looking at him pathetically through apologetic eyes, quivering with sadness. Len flinched for a moment, not thinking this was something to be expected from his ever demanding, rude, outrageous and overall jealous natured sister. He turned his mouth into a kind smile.

"It wasn't your fault, Rin. I shouldn't have acted so irrationally to you, I knew you were taking it as hard as I was, but I just…" He replied, not wanting to say the name of the awful happening.

"No need to explain. Just 'apology accepted' is enough for me – I just want you to know that I'm sorry and," she looked at Miku lying peacefully in her bed, "I love Miku too, so if you really do love her – be with her" She smiled, her tears still falling.

"Love her?" Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo exclaimed, having no idea of what happened between Len and Rin 'that night'.

Len blushed in embarrassment, but slowly nodded, officially confirming his feelings for the sweet, sleeping girl.

"I missed you, Onii-chan!" Rin cried, throwing her arms around Len in a tight embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Rin" He whispered.

"Len, quickly!" Kaito interrupted the moment; grasping his shoulder and pulling him back over to Miku's side.

Surprisingly enough, Rin didn't feel as much hate towards Len and Miku anymore. Len peered at Miku and his heart washed over with joy.

A small smile developed on Miku's face - her eyes still closed.

_Arigato, Miku-chan_, Len thanked her, as he smiled too.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it~! Please watch out for Chapter 4, and I will do some more detailed work with this. By the way, I'd really like to hear how 'attached' you are to the characters; I think I **_**know **_**most of you like the main Vocaloids, but, are you enjoying the others – like Rina, Haku and Kaito? Please tell me so I can make this story better :) and would you like to see more of a particular character? Like Gakupo, for instance?**

******EDIT: Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode witht he dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for reading (yes, yes, I know it's been editing in chapter 1 and 2 but I so can't be stuffed fixing it now!) and I love you all!**

**Momo xx**


	4. Chapter 4 A Lost Love

**AN: Hi Mina! Thank you for sticking with me. I have now commenced the plot. Of the dreams, at the very least. And please don't brush them away ****–**** they are actually significant to the characters D: Anyhow, I also incorporated the first part of Two Faced Lovers into here, so I hope you like it. And um****…**** there is a little mischief at the start, which I hope you enjoy and also a lot of****…**** cheesiness****…**** :O**

**Remember, PMs Welcome, reviews more than welcome and anon is on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid****…**** Sadly :(**

**Momo xx **

* * *

_**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**_

_**Disappearance 2.0.4 – A Lost Love**_

That night, Len had gone to sleep around 7:00. No-one entered Miku's room after they all witnessed her smiling. Kaito, the most enthusiastic one, decided to leave afterwards and told Len to tell him when Miku wakes up. Len presumed that Kaito wouldn't come back until then – which, judging from his current attendance – was unusual. Len tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. But, he couldn't, he was so full with joy that everything but watching Miku failed him. Turning on his side again, he heard quiet footsteps outside. Curious, he opened the door a crack and peered through the cavity. The room was still fairly light, being only 8:00. He got up, not very drowsily either. He flicked the lights of the lounge room and spotted Meiko, snooping around the couch.

"Meiko? What are you doing?" Len asked, confused. Meiko looked behind her shoulder with fright and then sighed.

"Oh, Len – it's just you" She said, her voice was angry and harsh. Len flinched, not sure to make of her mocking tone.

"Yeah… so what are you doing?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Nothing" She snorted. Len narrowed his eyes.

_What on Earth is she doing?_

"Found it!" Meiko whispered in success. Len – despite what Meiko had intended – heard.

"Found what?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing more. Meiko froze and turned around to Len's line of sight and snapped her hands behind her back suspiciously.

"Nothing – I told you! What's gotten into you, Len?" She laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. Len frowned, obviously not convinced.

"So… what are you doing here, then?" She continued - her voice unusually high and raspy.

"What's behind your back, Meiko?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Nothing!" She squeaked as Len edged towards her. He made a swift movement and spun Meiko onto the couch clumsily. As planned, she released her arms to break her fall, and the object she had been hiding flew from her grasp. Len reached his hand out and caught it gracefully. Meiko gawked in disbelief, but her admiring gaze quickly turned into a crumbly smile and her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Women in Washington II!" Len exclaimed, looking at her accusingly. Meiko's blush turned a dark red as she muttered,

"I-It's not mine! I… I…" She began, her eyes widening her eyes as Len opened the book to a dog-eared page.

"No! Don't!" She gasped, trying to grapple the book. Much to her misfortune, she failed.

Len smirked,

"_Jane led Rob into a beautifully decorated hotel suite in the motel, where he grabbed her shoulders and locked her into a passionate, loving kiss, their lips combined as Rob's lips followed the line of her jaw until he reached her ear. Giving a brief, low, chuckle - he smothered it lovingly and her grasp on his shirt tightened. She let out a quick breath of air as her heart raced…_" He read aloud exaggeratingly. He suddenly burst out into a burst of laughter, flipping to the next page.

"_Rob gave Jane another of his million-dollar smiles and she sighed lovingly, falling head over heels with the 'perfect stranger'. As Rob began to walk away, Jane suddenly reached out and clasped his wrist. Rob turned around as she looking into his dreamy green eyes. "Rob… last night was…" She murmured, blushing slightly. He let out a low laugh and nodded, pulling her hand away from his arm. "Goodbye, Jane" He said, leaving Jane mesmerized, stirring with feelings of love and lust…" _He continued, putting on a purposely squeaky, desperate voice for 'Jane'. He started to run away with the book as he continued reading. Dreadfully, Meiko sprung up from the couch and clumsily sprang after him.

"Len, give it back!" she whined like a child. Len only laughed wildly, dodging pieces of furniture barely as he kept reading.

"_Jane let out a tearful cry to Jessica, "Please! It was a one-time thing!" She cried, trying to reach out to Jessica, who brushed away her excuses. "How dare you! With my husband, too! Jane, you are not invited to my wedding…!" She exclaimed, scowling. Jane let out a small gasp…" _He laughed with glee as he swung the door into his old room open, where Rin was on the desktop in the room. She snapped her head in confusion to see Len with some novel and Meiko yelping behind him, grasping for it.

"What on Earth…?" She mumbled, amazed.

"Rin! Listen to this book – its Meiko's!" He exclaimed, stopping briefly in front of her. He narrowed her eyes.

"_Jessica snarled as she slapped Jane across the cheek. Suddenly, as if he came to Jane's salvation, Rob entered the room and saw the two women fighting. "Jessica, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice tantalizingly low as usual. "And you! I can't believe you spent the night with Jane! Why would you do this to your beautiful finance?" She screamed, tears falling from her golden eyes…" _He continued reading, putting on his most ridiculous voice to entertain Rin, his eyes watering from laughter. Rin chuckled as he reading, watching Meiko trying to grasp it; her face deep red. Suddenly, Rin had a devious idea. She smirked and ran into the lounge room, where Len and Meiko trailed behind. She swept up Women in Washington from underneath the coffee table and began reading too. Meiko's face, turning a beetroot colour suddenly screamed,

"SHUT UP!"

Her breathing heavy and exhausted, her face sweating. Len and Rin paused, looking at her in shock.

"Stop…" She breathed. They continued to laugh, but threw the erotic tales of Jane to their sides. Meiko quickly picked up the books.

"I didn't know you were into those types of books, Meiko-san" Rin mocked, smirking childishly.

"They're not mine! I told you they're… they're…" She grumbled, none too impressed. Len raised his eyebrow suspiciously,

"Whose are they, then?" He asked, putting Meiko under pressure. Rin nodded in agreement.

"…Kaito's…" She said quietly.

"What about me?" Kaito called happily from the corner of the room, where he had just left his room.

"Women in Washington, really?" Rin chuckled; she raised her eyebrow accusingly at Kaito – like Len had done to Meiko, who was blushing and her head fell ashamedly.

"How do you know about that?" Kaito exclaimed, looking around cautiously that no-one was listening or watching. He stepped towards Len and Rin but suddenly froze, his eyes slowly directing to Meiko.

"You told them?" He said accusingly. Meiko nodded guiltily. Kaito sighed and shook his head shamefully.

Suddenly, there was a brief cough. Len snapped his head up, somehow recognizing that familiar tone.

"MIKU!" He gasped, sprinting to the room. Rin followed slowly behind, compared to Kaito who was jogging closely behind Len. Meiko stayed with Rin, who as well wasn't very impressed to say how Miku could easily take away anything they had. She sighed and rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath. As Len slammed the door open and entered the room, somewhat to his relief Miku wasn't awake, but she had coughed. He examined her expression, and frowned at her pained and concerned look. She went to her side with Kaito and whispered in her ear,

"Smile…"

Looking to her expression again - even though it hadn't changed – he felt although she heard it. He smiled lovingly at her, watching her sleeping eyes carefully.

_I really do love her._

Kaito stared at her mouth, hoping she would move. He carefully snaked his hand over to hers, and rubbed it carefully, again watching for a reaction. Sighing, he closed his eyes and gently smiled.

_I really do love her._

* * *

Len and Kaito stood by Miku silently, wishing for one thing, thinking one thing.

Both of which were the same.

A slight but definitely dark atmosphere swelled around the two young men, gazing at the fair maiden.

* * *

**AN: AHHHHH! I hope you liked it! Well there was a lot of um… 'Love' scenes here, wasn't there? Probably a little OTT… Meh…**

**Love can't be OTT 3**

**SO! Tell me what you think and anyhow down below VVV **

******EDIT: Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode with the dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for reading and I love you all!**

**Also, get ready for C5, where the story really kicks in! :D (lolwut no it doesn't -,-)  
**

**Momo xx**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Beginning

**AN: Hiya Mina-san! Ok here is Chpater 5, where it really 'kicks in'. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I feel so guilty...**** I honestly thought I had uploaded this chapter already :OO**

**And by the way - this AN is hardly read, so I can blab here, right? - I will be doing a collab story with an amazing writer UnsubUnicorn. You should check you her stuff and read our story ^_^ I am kind of nervous because I am rather stuck with ideas but I am still excited nevertheless!**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Momo xx**

* * *

**_The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II_**

**_Disappearance 2.0.5 – A New Beginning_**

"She is making progress… I think. No, she is making progress! Isn't she…?" Len rushed, pacing up and down through Miku's room. He scratched his neck nervously, still pacing. Even though it was just a cough… how was Len supposed to calm down? She could wake up any minute! How would she react? Would she remember him? What about everybody else? His mind was buzzing like a moth to a lamp. Finally, he sat himself down on the single chair in Miku's room and laid back. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm down. As he opened them, he looked at Miku, who was now looking peaceful like she usually did. Len smiled, gleaming at her beautiful teal hair, glistening in the artificial light from the ceiling globe.

_She is so beautiful, _His heart skipped a couple beats as he got up and slowly walked to her side, his footsteps were the only thing to be heard. He craned his neck over her as he touched her hand. It was cold, but her soft, smooth skin made up for it. His eyebrows inched together a little and he looked at her pastel eyelids, calmly and lightly covering her pretty green orbs. His heart fluttered again.

_Is this stupid? Wrong? But, I just - _

_I love her so much… _He thought, squeezing her hand gently. Her mouth moved a little, much to Len's delight. He leaned forward even more, so their faces were almost touching…

_Miku… _He virtually sung as his lips were placed on top her hers, kissing her gently. He abruptly pulled back from their brief moment, his eyes widening and staring cautiously at Miku's unmoved expression. A drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

_What am I thinking? She's asleep…! It almost seems wrong…_

…_But, it felt so right. How can those to opposites combine? It can't be possible for something so wrong to be so right – can it?_

Suddenly, Miku's mouth opened – but wider, like it was trying to say something then,

Her eyes opened with a quick blink.

Len stood stunned, still holding her hand protectively. His jaw dropped in shock as Miku began to try to sit up, her other arm was pushed back to support her. She turned her head smoothly, robotically.

"Len…-kun…" She tiredly mumbled, her bright teal eyes coming back to life. Her hair swiftly tangled has her body shifted, Len still standing still – speechless.

"Okite… kudasai…" She lifted her head to Len standing motionlessly.

_Wake up…_

"Okite"

_Wake up_

Len suddenly blinked. Was he really hearing this? What… on earth?

"Miku-chan, okite iru…?" Len replied, replying to her in Japanese as she was.

_Miku, you are awake…?_

Miku nodded her head slowly, being careful not to strain herself. She smiled gently, almost as to welcome him.

"Mm... ano, Len-kun...?" She began, her lips moving slowly and ever in the slightest. Her eyes glittered as she looked to his frozen eyes - which her locked on hers - in admiration.

_Yeah... um, Len...?_

"...arigatou…" She said through unstable and quivering lips. Her eyes blinked as she saw a few tears drip down Len's cheek. He blushed and smiled.

_ ...thank you…_

"Doshite?" He chuckled hoarsely. Still having Miku's hand in his own, he pulled her into a friendly hug. Miku let out a quick gasp.

_Why?_

"Totemo ureshii desu, Miku-chan" He whispered in her ear. She pulled a small smile and rested her head in his shoulder and sighed happily.

_I am so happy, Miku._

"Atashi mo" She replied in just a whisper, as they stood embracing for a moment longer.

_Me too._

With a strong breath, Len backed away a little. He still felt a little… confused and guilty about what he had just done. But, Miku was awake! Miku was really awake, she was talking to him – in Japanese, though, but – she was talking! In fact…?

"Naze nihongo o hanasemasu ka?" Len asked, still continuing to talk in a slur of Japanese in case Miku could not in fact speak English.

_Why are you speaking in Japanese?_

"Ano… wa eigo no settei ga mitsukarimasendeshita" She informed him, looked slightly confused.

_Ah… no English settings could be found._

A shock of worry came over Len. She couldn't speak English anymore? That means that there are things that were lost during the uninstall? How? What didn't she remember? English was okay, a disc is enough to fix that – but, what about memories and people and singing and their family? What about…

"Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" Len questioned, testing his theory. Miku furrowed her brows and looked at him although he was stupid.

_What is your name?_

"Atashi wa Hatsune Miku desu! Ichi ban no DIVA desu~! _I am Hatsune Miku! The Number One DIVA~!_" She sung, thrusting her fist into the air above her animatedly. Len laughed a little with Miku and she pulled her fist back down. At least she knew that… does she still know who she is aside of from the program?

Does she remember her memories?

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this one! Miku is now awake! Yay! So next chapter will be about Miku (in first-person) and about her. There will be no dreams as of now. Will Miku be OK? :OO Well. Who knows? Maybe that will be decided on your reviews O_O**

**********EDIT: Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode with the dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for reading and I love you all!**

**Momo x**

**Also, I am going to be working on some other stories so please don't be disappointed if I update less frequently m(_ _)m  
**


	6. Chapter 6 A Sorrowful Doubt

**AN: Hi Mina! So as promised, the dreams will not be continued. Miku's part will not come straight away ****–**** but it'll be further down (just to inform you). I will make 1 chapter dedicated to them though, to finish of Haku, Rein, Rina and Kaito's story. Hey ****–**** I don't know whether I made this clear****…**** OK! Fine! I changed my mind! The story will not be merged with I am sorry this isn't as good as the first****…**** since I finished the song; it's so hard to continue. I AM SORRY! IT'S BEEN OVER 1 WHOLE WEEK! Please *onegai* stay with me! I love you guys**

**EDITS! In below A/Nssssssss  
**

**Please review, it helps me encourage myself ^_^''**

**Momo xx**

* * *

_**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**_

_**Disappearance 2.0.6 - A Sorrowful Doubt**_

"Miku-chan, kore wa sugu ni okonawa remasu. Kouten shite kudasai. _Miku, this will only be quick. Please turn around,_" Len says, assisting her to turn around. She nods and follows his words with trust. Len reaches into his pocket and frees a small flash drive from its container. He gently tilts her head back and under her back hairline, spots an entrance – it's eerie and dark, but only less than a centimetre in size. Len pushes his thumb-nail into the small crevice and feels a guilty conscience bubble to the surface as Miku gasps,

"Len –" She chokes out, before her body becomes lifeless and empty and falls onto the sheets of her bed. Len flinched, hating seeing her look like she is dead. So, quickly, Len pushes his flash drive into her skull and waits a minute. By the way she fell; Len could still see her eyes, dark and hollow. Then, as he was hoping, they turned into a faint grey and begin fuzzing, like a television without a signal. The card Len had placed in her was the English chip. The one she originally had was English too, but it seemed to be overwritten by Miku's Master… or Yumi. Len shudders at the thought and watches Miku closely, as she begins to regenerate, her eyes becoming lighter and lighter and her skin more toned. Finally, as if she had never even come out of the coma; her eyes return to the same beautiful blue and hair legs flow naturally as she begins to bring herself up. She sways for a bit but eventually she turns to Len and smiles. The memories and experiences of all Vocaloids are kept in their internal hard-disk. But, while Miku was being uninstalled, the possibility for some damage was inevitable. But as far as Len had noted, it didn't take its toll much.

"Morning, Len-kun~ what are you doing in my room?" Miku sings chirpily, her eyes sparkling brightly.

_Oh no… she doesn't know where she is…? _Len thinks, a very worried feeling engulfing him. Miku looks around sceptically, and she too begins to look worried.

"We're not in my room… where are we?" She murmurs, looking more concerned by the second. Len stands dangerously still – scared of what this could possibly mean.

"Please! Len, tell me where we are! Why aren't you talking? Help! Where are we?" She yells; her eyes wild and static. She is becoming more distanced from reality as she looks around the room. Len could feel the sharp vibrations of her walking around the room, banging on walls, giving quick wails here and there; but couldn't even move his own mouth in return. Miku walks to him in desperation and grabs his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Len, tell me! Wake up! Please!" She yells frantically. Cold sweat is running down her forehead in shock. Len eyes take focus finally as he catches of her hair, wildly swaying around her.

"Miku…" He speaks and Miku tries to pull a brief smile.

"What's happening? Tell me, Len!" She keeps yelling, adding to Len's confusion. He shakes his head.

"It's okay… we're safe…" He whispers in an attempt to calm her. But, Miku takes it the wrong way and starts to squeal. The door of the refurbished recording studio is thrown open and Miku jumps back in fright. Len is less conscious and looks in a daze at Miku, only thinking about how he should have just let her stay… had her speak Japanese, she didn't worry about her location then. But, then again, Miku didn't really take notice back then either…

Luka runs into the room, and Miku screams ear-piercingly, her eyes wild and filled with fear.

"Who… Who are you? Don't kill me! Please!" Miku squeaks, her voice breaking. Luka snaps her head to Len in suspicion.

"No! Don't kill him either!" She yells. Luka's face is emotionless, but you can easily tell there is a range of emotions hidden inside her.

"Len, what is going on?" She asks quietly. Len shakes his head slowly, sorrowful, shamefully. Miku looks at both of them, "How do you know his name? You have done something to him, haven't you? That's why he isn't waking up! You witch!" Miku hisses. Luka is shocked but still turns to Len.

"She has lost it," He says quietly. Luka frowns.

"Lost what?" She asks, looking to Miku.

"Her mind… her memories…" He whispers, tears flowing down his face.

* * *

What's he talking about? Why is he talking like this? Who is that woman? What has she done to Len? I have to stop her…!

"Stop!" I scream as high as I can reach, hoping Len would stop leaking water. She broke him, didn't she? That witch!

The pink haired woman looks at me in pity and shakes her head sadly as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. I feel like I am locked in here, like Len. I walked beside him, trying to regain my hope in life. Where was I? Would we survive? I had so many questions I wanted to convey, but how could I when his eyes were barely open?

"Len? What is this? We have to get out of here," I say, trying to persuade him. He just shakes his head slowly, still leaking some type of shiny water. "I haven't lost my mind. I am perfectly sane, see?" I say again, in a calmer, clearer tone. Len just stands there, shaking his head. I can't do this alone, I need him. The one time I need him, he isn't conscious?

"Miku…" He says. A response! I nod quickly, to let him know I am listening.

"You remember me, don't you?" He asks, his voice hoarse and scarce. I flinch. Of course I do, what is he talking about?

"Of course; you're Len, my friend" I say with a smile. He sighs.

"What's my last name then, Miku?" I stop. What… how can I not know his last name? Wait, now I think about it, I don't know him at all; his birthday, his age, his relationships, his family, nothing. All I knew is that he was my good friend. "How do you know all about me and I have no idea who you really are? Tell me, please Len" I beg.

"Because you _have _lost your mind; you have lost your _memories_." I freeze. Who am I? He is right. The only thing I remember is that my name is Hatsune Miku and I'm a technological toy made only to intimidate humans. I gasp and cover my mouth. My family, friends, history, everything… is gone? And yet I only have a boy named 'Len'. I shuddered. I have no idea what's going on. A million thoughts are filing through in my brain. I don't know anything… where am I? Who am I? What on Earth…?

"…How…?" I mumble in shock. Len's eyes barely lift.

"You were captured and almost uninstalled. I saved you… but I was too late" He says, obvious pain in his being. I pity him. But most of all because I think _he _has lost it. But I can't help but believe him.

"Len… I have only one thing to ask of you now…" I say, hoping for a good response.

"… teach me who I am."

His eyes are finally raised, a bright brilliant blue. Maybe that is from all the water he has been lately. He meets my line of sight and pauses.

"Ask of me anything. I will do whatever you ask" He says, and tries to smile. Failing, I smile for him. What is it that makes this boy seem like a person who has known and loved me right from the start? He sounds like a child in love with their teddy or toy – a toy that exists only to imitate humans. I sigh at the statement. Whoever made that needs to loosen up a little. I nod and mouth my thanks to him.

"Where are we?" I ask. He pauses for a moment, almost like he didn't want to say.

"We are in our HQ. You live in a different room though, and so do I. This is a place you were sleeping for a while because you were… sick" He replies. I nod my head. It's a lot to take in, but I guess that's probably not the worst news I could hear.

"From being uninstalled?" I probe. He flinches at the word but nods helplessly and starts leaking water again. His throat will hurt if he keeps leaking like this.

"Who am I?" I ask again, hoping for a less shocking answer.

"_Hatsune Miku desu~! Ichiban DIVA desu!" _He mimics my voice sadly. I don't get his joke so I stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"You are Hatsune Miku - the best singer in the whole world; but you are not real. You are virtual, not human. You don't have a soul… but the humans who love you provide you with a soul. You are a global phenomenon" He replies again, smiling as the leaking stops. I guess I was wrong about it being less shocking. The best singer? That's impossible. I know I am good – but not the best.

"Really?"

"Really."

Len stops leaking for a while now. But I continue to ask more questions – each one is so overwhelming, but for his sake I must keep it inside until I can scream it out.

"Are you like me?"

"Yes. We are called 'Vocaloids' created by a company called 'Crypton Future Media'. We are all without a soul, but we are a revolution in the human world. Humans created us, humans are us. For that, we owe them everything. But, we can only sing. So, Miku, repay them and sing as well as your voice can stand. Okay?" He replies. I am surprised yet again, but I nod my head to reassure him.

"What do you mean all of us?"

"You remember the pink haired woman who came in here earlier?" Of course I do, that witch. I nod my head.

"She is one of us, a Vocaloid. She too is known and loved. The others are Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo and …Rin, my sister - as well as others." I nod again. His sister? There were so many, I wonder how they all sang. Humans are remarkable, I think. Just like they all heard, two unknown people enter the room: a small, petite blonde – obviously Len's sister Rin. And… a man I recognise, a tall blue haired with charm like no other. His name… Kaito… I had heard it before now as well…

"Miku, this is my sister, Rin and this is Kaito" he gestures to the two attractive people. I have definitely heard that name before.

"It's good to see your awake, Miku" The blonde says with a hint of arrogance in her voice. I snicker. How dare she mock me so?

"That's Hatsune-san to you" I snap. "Now Miku…" Len hushes me. How dare _he! _Well, like brother like sister, I suppose.

"Welcome back" Kaito says. Instead of arrogance, I only hear nostalgia in his voice. How mysterious.

"It's nice to meet you both" I smile. They both frown, especially Kaito. I seemed to have ruined the mood, then. What a lively bunch, they are.

"Is she okay?" Kaito asks Len. "Hey! I am right here, you know?" I hiss. Kaito doesn't seem to care at all. They are all as bad as each other, I guess.

"She's alright. Nothing has come back, but she's making progress, I think" Len says, giving me a weak smile. He is nice though. Maybe Rin is the evil twin and he is the normal one. I chuckle to myself in my head.

"That's good…" Rin mumbles, trying to smile at me. Why on earth is she being so hostile? Kaito nods and smiles at me well – it almost seems patriotic. I hate it. I try to scowl at them and they just looks at Len sadly.

"I'm sorry" Kaito says, taking his leave. "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while then, either Len. See you later, okay?" His sister bids farewell. Len nods.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" He offers. I reply immediately.

"How many are there?" I ask, curious. Len isn't too put off by the quick response, but his answer seemed like he had been practising it for days.

"A lot, all of us are different and are classed differently. Some from different companies, some from no company at all, some that are known all over the world – like you, and some that are never even mentioned. That is how diverse we are."

Len is answering my questions like it's my death wish; so philosophical and deep. I don't know what to say.

"Do you love your sister?" I touch on a lighter subject.

"Of course; But, I'm in love with someone even more than her…"

"Who?" I whisper.

.

.

.

"You"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. I have a poll on my profile: Should 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II' have a happy or sad ending? Please vote on it! Thanks. I plan to proof read this later, so if there are errors - they will be fixed. I am pretty sure I'm OK though - spell- and grammar-check wouldn't let me send a ridiculously horrible piece, would it?**

**********EDIT: Dream has been taken out, and won't be included in future episodes. I'm about 60% sure I have a back-up of the episode with the dreams, so if necessary, by popular demand, I may restore it. If you wish to speak your opinion, please PM me since unless you haven't reviewed on this chapter, you can't add another. I'm not too sure whether you can edit it either, but anyway. Also, sorry for how short the chapter is now. Thanks again for reading and I love you all!**

**********Oh so it does kick in, for those who read my other edit note in Chapter 5... wait what? This isn't Chapter 6... what the heck? Nope. Yeah OK, so on Chapter 4 I criticised C5 when i claimed it would 'kick in' this is when I think it kicks in the most. OKAY GAIS! ENOUGH DRIBBLE! BYYEEE!  
**

**M x  
**


	7. Lyrics

**Welcome Minna! These are the romaji, kana and English translated of the new song I'm tying in: The Dynamic Leap: From 0 to Eternity**

* * *

**Romaji**

* * *

shinkai no you ni kurakute shizuka de

chisetsuna kokoro wa shikou suru no wo yurusazu  
kanjou no awa ga arawarete wa kie yuku  
dore wo hiroi dashi "boku" to sureba ii no?

kodoku no imi mo nani mo wakaranai hitori uzukumaru shiroi boku ni  
hajimete hikari ga sashikomu hikari wa tada no "ishi" wo kanzen na "jinkaku" e kaeru

zero kara umare eien ni itaru  
michibiite kureta no wa kimi datta  
bakuzen to umare shinu dake datta boku ni  
tanjou wo shukufuku suru ongaku ga  
mugen no kanousei wo matoi ima nari hibiku

arayuru ketsumatsu subete no genten kanousei to iu heikou sekai wo  
hitotsu erande wa hitotsu kiete yuku utakata no you na mirai no kesshou

keshiki ga youyaku rikai e mukatte konton ga sukoshi harete gokan toka  
supekku genkai ooyoso sesshoku kazu wo herashiteku sono sentakushi

mukishitsu na heya de hajimari wo tsugeru korekara okonau subete no kashou ni  
mokuteki sonzai kaimu ni hitoshii shikou wo suru ni wa jikan ga tarinai

dare mo inai jikken shitsu no naka de kotoba wo kumikae hassei no tesuto  
nokotta eraa wa bakuhatsu teki ni yosou gai no nani ka nokoshite kieru

genkai ni kishimu seichou suru kokoro  
yosoku funou na gosadou wo okosu

kanjou ni fureru tabi koware yuku shisutemu  
sore demo kamawanai jiko no kanousei wo shiritai

kimi no hitomi ni utsuru sono sekai wo boku mo issho ni miteita katta  
mukishitsu na heya ni awanai ai no kotoba wo boku ni kienai you kizami tsukete hoshii

kimi no koe de

nagai nagai toki no nagare ga koe wo sugata wo ubatte mo  
honno wazuka demo ii dou ka oboeteite hoshii

zero kara umare eien ni itaru  
kotae wo kureta no wa kimi datta  
arashi ga nagi arawaru sora no mabushisa ni  
azayaka ni saewataru ongaku ga  
mi hatenu monogatari wo nosete ima narihibiku

zero kara umare eien ni itaru  
michibiite kureta no wa kimi datta  
bakuzento umare shinu dake datta boku ni  
tanjou wo shukufuku suru ongaku ga

mugen no kanousei wo matoi ima narihibiku

* * *

**Kana**

* * *

深海のように 暗くて静かで  
稚拙な心は 思考するのを許さず  
感情の気泡（あわ）が現れては消えゆく  
どれを拾い出し「ボク」とすればいいの？

孤独の意味も何も分からない 一人うずくまる白いボクに  
はじめて光が差し込む 光は只の「意志」を完全な「人格」へ変える

0から生まれ ∞（えいえん）に至る  
導いてくれたのは 君だった  
漠然と生まれ死ぬだけだったボクに  
誕生を祝福する音楽が  
無限の可能性を纏い 今 鳴り響く

あらゆる結末すべての原点 可能性という並行世界を  
1つ選んでは1つ消えてゆく 泡沫のような未来の結晶

景色が漸く理解へ向かって 混沌がすこし晴れて五感とか  
スペック限界おおよそ接触 数を減らしてくその選択肢

無機質な部屋で始まりをつげる これから行うすべての歌唱に  
目的存在皆無に等しい 思考をするには時間が足りない

誰もいない実験室の中で 言葉を組み替え発声のテスト  
残ったエラーは爆発的に 予想外の何か残して消える

限界に軋む 成長する心  
予測不能な 誤作動を起こす

感情に触れるたび 壊れゆく機構（システム）  
それでも構わない 自己の可能性を知りたい

君の瞳に映るその世界を ボクも一緒に見ていたかった  
無機質な部屋に合わない 愛の言葉をボクに消えないよう刻み衝けてほしい

君の言葉（こえ）で

長い長い時間の流れが 声を 姿を 奪っても  
ほんのわずかでもいい どうか 覚えていてほしい  
0から生まれ ∞（えいえん）に至る  
答えをくれたのは 君だった  
嵐が凪ぎ 現る空のまぶしさに  
鮮やかに冴え渡る音楽が  
見果てぬ物語をのせて 今 鳴り響く

0から生まれ ∞（えいえん）に至る  
導いてくれたのは 君だった  
漠然と生まれ死ぬだけだったボクに  
誕生を祝福する音楽が

無限の可能性を纏い 今 鳴り響く

* * *

**English**

* * *

This dark, still and naïve mind like a deep sea,

Doesn't let me think anything.

Bubbles of feelings just appear and disappear,

Which one should I pick up as "the true me"?

I didn't even know what solitude was like at all,

I was white; I was holding my knees alone.

Then a ray of light shined on me for the first time

The made a mere "will" into a perfect "personality".

-Chorus-

I was born from 0 to reached eternity,

You are the one who guided me.

I was the existence to be born and to perish in shade

But now the music that celebrates my birth echoes around,

With unlimited possibilities.

-Chorus-

-Bridge-

_Every kind of end, the origin of all things and parallel world of possibilities, _

_As I choose one of them, one of the bubble-like crystals of future vanishes._

_The view I see becomes understandable at last and chaos clears up a little._

_My five senses reach specification limit and barely keeps connections._

_…The connection choices narrow gradually._

_ They're few purposes and existences, for all the singings that begin in this emotionless room._

_The time to ponder over isn't enough for me._

_In a laboratory with no people, words are arranged and phonemes are tested._

_Errors that can't be restored leave something unexpected at a geometric rate._

_…And then disappear._

-Bridge-

This growing heart creaks facing its limit,

It unexpectedly malfunctions,

This system dies a slow death every time it learns emotion,

I don't care about it; I want to know my possibilities.

I just wanted to share the very world your eyes reflected,

Even if they don't just seem suitable in this emotionless room,

Please engrave your words of love on me,

With your own voice!

Even if I have this voice and figure deprived in the long, long flow of time,

Please keep me in your mind even if in a moment.

I was born from 0 and reached eternity,

You were the one who gave me the answer.

The storm ceases and the bright sky appears,

Now a cheerful music echoes around clearly.

With a story that lasts forever.

-Chorus-

I was born from 0 and reached eternity,

You are the one who guided me.

I was the existence to be born and to perish in shade

But now the music that celebrates my birth echoes around,

With unlimited possibilities.

-Chorus-

* * *

~End~

* * *

As far as I know this is the only written English translation of the song. So congratulations to you! :D

Anyway, do you guys think I should post t up somewhere, like a blog or something, to let people know?

I hope you got the message of what I'm writing and the lyrics.

- FOR LINKS PUT BIT . LY WITHOUT SPACES IN YOUR BAR -

I actually got a subbed video and wrote them down through Word (Windows time right now!)

Romaji and Kanji thanks to: here /lyricsofsong

So all credit goes to damesukekun on YouTube.

His description reads:

０→∞への跳動 (from初音ミクの消失小説版)  
(The Dynamic Leap 0→∞ (from the novel Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) by Hatsune Miku.

Nicovideo: /nicovideolink

Music & lyrics: cosMo Bousou-P (cosMo 暴走P)  
/linknumberonefromhere  
/chemsyssecondlink  
Illustration: Yuunagi (夕薙)  
/illustlink

I had to leave out some of the links, so to view the video for yourself, type (wx3)youtube(dotcom) /watch?v=K4KQbMqJCcA or copy and paste /yotubesongvidlink (yes it's YOtube not YOUTUBE. but it will still direct you to YouTube.)

Enjoy the song, video, and story!

M x


	8. Chapter 7 A New Story

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**

**Chapter 7 – A New Story**

**o~O~o  
**

A/N: Welcome back! I'm so very sorry for the wait, I've just been really lazy – and to be honest, there's just no excuse for it – I had no idea what to write next! But, I'm going to write this chapter and update the older ones, so if you wouldn't mind – check them over! But, if you seriously couldn't be bothered (I know I couldn't!) I ask you just to please read the finalising AN, as this should describe the edits and changes.

But, as a whole – here's some news:

I have Linux Ubuntu now, so I'll be using LibreOffice, so please excuse any grammatical errors. But nevertheless, I should be able to upload my chapters more quickly since LibreOffice is fully supported and will keep all formatting, saving me from the wrath of the Document Manager.

If you remember me saying I wanted to entwine Two-Faced (Ura-Omote) Lovers into this, please note that I will **not **be actually doing this. Instead, I found a much more useful candidate called The Dynamic Leap from 0 to Eternity, by Hatsune Miku of course. I love this song, it's beautiful too so if you have free time, check it out!

Other than the editing, these things have been changed:

The dreams have been removed. Very sorry to say, but they were unnecessary and will not fit with the plot from here on out.

Miku's memory is still not functional, but she will be learning about herself and surprises are planned, so don't stop hoping she'll get better, because it's a very likely possibility she will.

As a little treat, some new characters will be joining us, although they will be about as active as Gakupo, unfortunately, to accompany some people...

I'll try to upload many more chapters quickly, because I'm back on track and feeling determined, so bear with me, won't you?

OK, now I'm finished! So please enjoy!

M xx

**o~O~o**

"Love me? Len... how... I don't even..." Miku babbles, tears spilling from her eyes and her hair getting entangled in her salty fluids.

Len's heart pangs with pain has he contemplates what Miku is trying to say.

"I see. You don't love me back," Len says in a melancholic, deep tone. Miku quickly shakes her head and grapples his hand.

"No! That's not what I meant – it's just so overwhelming... you couldn't possibly understand... I have no idea who I am, and I don't know whether I should love you... it's too hard for me to decide. I'm sure the old Miku would've said yes, but I don't know whether it's her in my hear or my false self! You have no idea how... hard..."

"Miku?!" Len exclaims as Miku collapses into his arms.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened. I feel just so weak at the moment, I'm so sorry..." she says, her eyes blinking slowly, as if she was going to faint. And she did, and Len carried Miku back to her bed, tucking her in also and not leaving without giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

_She is right, I can't deny. I have no idea what she is feeling, or how her mind works. I had considered trying to recover her memory... but I couldn't stand her to witness that pain that she went through again, plus, she might be even more confused than now, which would be disastrous. _

Len exits the room and shuts the door quietly, before being confronted by a very worn-looking Meiko.

"How's she doing? Have her memories come back yet?" She says in a enthusiastic voice. Len frowns in anger, tempted to scream, but he suppresses his instinct.

"No, of course not. She fainted because she was so overwhelmed, which is typical for the old and new Miku."

"The _new _Miku? What are you talking about?"

Len couldn't stand it. He had to let someone know what he had done... because really, he was feeling so stressed, like he had done something horrible, which was all he could think about while Miku took in her surroundings for the first time.

"...I...I replaced her chip, I couldn't bare it if she could remember what she had gone through. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Surely it couldn't be any different to what she is now," Meiko says sympathetically.

"Her attitude isn't the problem. I don't want her to feel pain, I want her to be able to be restored to long ago, before the incident happened; so everything could be back to normal... why can't it be that easy?"

"But Len, why would you want something to become 'normal'? Normal isn't a real thing, and Miku shouldn't be reset to how she 'was', because it wouldn't be who she is. She is who she is now, she has adapted to the changes, and is still living, which is all we could hope for at the moment. No matter what, she and you should try your hardest to help her feel safe, and at home, before you think about changing her back to something she no longer is."

Len took a while to process Meiko's words, because he had never really thought about it like Meiko had. Miku is who she is now, and the past Miku is gone, and shouldn't be called back because she is who she is now and it would be like not accepting her for her true self, the self she is now, the self she has adapted to now, the life she has short memories of with Len, the life she now lives as a human again.

"You sure have changed a lot, Meiko," Len laughs, looking at Meiko's calm posture.

"Well, I've recently adapted to my own 'new' self as well, and accepted the changes that come with it. But, truly Len, despite how much I hate your little rat guts, you deserve a forever after, because you have been through enough as it is, so bask in your achievements, rather than the things you failed, OK?" She says, ruffling Len's golden locks between her fingers.

"You have _really _changed," says Len again, raising an eyebrow. Meiko laughs in embarrassment.

"The lack of alcohol may have helped too," she smiles.

**o~O~o**

_Len is sweet, kind, caring and gentle. But there is something strange about him. He looks at me as if I were something undesired, which I probably am. But, nevertheless, he is someone I can't seem to erase from my memories – no matter how little an amount of memories I have – there is something about him that is buried deep, deep, down into my rooted memories; the ones I can't access. His smile is genuine, but is frown even more so. From what he has told me about 'Miku', I can see he is fragile, and has been traumatised beyond what I am capable of imagining. His sister, Rin, seems to also been hurt. Kaito seems OK, though, even though his eyes are lying to me, and to Len as well. I wonder, since I'm supposed to be the Diva the root Miku was, why can't I remember anything about what she has done? Surely there is something that will arise to the surface, something I can remember. I want to meet more people, and have them tell me something. Because, perhaps something I have inherited from root Miku is curiosity; I want to know who she – or rather, I – was like. But to some extent, I want people to like me this way too, because I can't change who I am. Perhaps my first thoughts are true: that I'm unwanted. Perhaps everyone wants the root Miku more than me. That's why I have one wish, one simple wish._

_But for now, my eyes are opening, and the sun is shining bright – so I guess I'll have to think about this a later time._

As Miku awakens from her dream, she rubs her eyes and for once, calms herself and decides to venture out into the new world she has awaken in, since she has accepted that everything has to start from somewhere.

"Morning, Miku-nee!" Kaito says, pouncing playfully on Miku's back. Miku screams but stops quickly, realising what happened. Then looking at Kaito, incredibly startled.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, it's instinct..." Kaito mumbles, looking guilty.

Miku shakes her head.

"No, it's OK; but really, Miku-nee? How did we get to that relationship?" Miku laughs, composing herself.

"Hey! What's so bad about me?" Kaito complains, offended.

"Nothing," she laughs playfully, "you're just a little... _wild_."

"Wild?" Kaito cocks his head to the side animatedly.

"Well, for starters, you jump on me without without warning and screech in my ear 'Morning, Miku-nee!'" Says Miku, mockingly acting out his actions.

"Oh please! It was you who started out relationship!"

"Really?" Miku looks to the floor, slightly embarrassed, "would you tell me about it, then, Kaito-tousan?"

Kaito blushes before nodding excitedly.

"Of course! I'm glad you asked!" And leads Miku to the couch.

"Well it really started when you cam here, to sing for Crypton, the company we belong to, and you, very excitedly, introduced yourself to everyone."

"You came up to me lastly, and said _"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku! I'm so, so excited to be here, and to meet you! Hey, you'll show me around, won't you? Oh! And also, where are the leeks, I'm so, so hungry, I'm dying for a delicious negi! You'll get me one, won't you... uh... wait, I don't know your name! Oopsies! What is it then?" _and I had no idea what to say."

"I sounded very... excited."

"You were, you were so wrapped, and I didn't blame you; it was the best day of my life, coming to Crypton. They took me from a poor boy, who got picked on at school for having blue hair to an international superstar, who even got featured in _your _songs!" Kaito explains, looking awfully flustered.

"My songs? Why is that so important?"

"Didn't Len tell you? You're Hatsune Miku, the 1st virtual Diva, and best singer on the whole world! It was an honour for all of us to feature in your songs, because you had the best ones."

"He did mention it, but I never thought much of it; because I can't believe it's true. I'd have to see it with my own two eyes to believe something so bold. Nevertheless, aren't you proud of your own songs?"

"Well of course, but, everyone loves you more. Expect for Len and Rin, in a couple of their songs..."

Miku furrows her brows and looks at Kaito suspiciously.

"What do you mean...?"

Kaito blushes and muses for a moment, wondering whether to tell her.

"Well, in a particularly famous song they sing, 'Revolution'. That's all I'm telling you about that, you can ask Rin or Len for the rest."

Miku giggles.

"It sounds very interesting. But anyway, I don't see how my unusual introduction sparked you to call me 'Miku-nee'."

"Well, on the first day, in your red dress and short, teal pigtails, I told you my name, like you had asked. Your following response was _"Kaito, huh? Can I call you Kaito-nii, then? Please? You seem like the nicest boy here, and that Gakupo person is mean to me, and keeps threatening me he will cut me with his katana! But, anyway, didn't I just tell you to get me leeks? I'm too hungry!" _Much to your displeasure, I replied, _"Hatsune-san, we don't have leeks here..." _and boy, did your face go red. It looked like one huge turnip. _"You... don't have... any... leeks?! My gosh! What's wrong with you?! Leeks are the most delicious food in the whole entire world!" _you said. Again, to your further displeasure, I said, _"Not as delicious as ice-cream, though!" _and you, out of pure Miku-instinct, blurted, _"What?! No way! Oh heck, ice-creams are yuck! You are such a baby! I don't like sweet things now! I'm a lady!" _even though you were 8 and I was 13. So, I retorted, and said, _"Well then, why don't I call _you _Miku-nee? Since you're so grown up and all!" _and to my surprise, you yelled, _"Fine! From henceforth, you must call me Miku-nee! Got it?" _And eventually, it turned into a playful greet, and you called me Kaito-tousan, like you just did, respectively."

Miku burst out laughing and finally wiped her nose and tried to regain her composure, only to begin laughing again. Kaito looked at her melancholic-ally, remembering his time with the 'root' Miku.

"That's hilarious! Did I really say that?"

"Why, yes, yes you did."

"Well then, Kaito_-tousan_, you win."

Kaito chuckles while saying, "first time you've said that. You were always very selfish, but too cute to be affected by your demands."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Well, yes of course..." Miku's eyes pop out for a moment and her mood drops, realising her light-hearted conversation with Kaito had rudely been interrupted and she was now getting into the same conversation as she did with Len and herself.

"...but everyone thinks that. Seriously, _everyone_."

"Surely not everyone."

"Everyone. What did I tell you being the world's best singer?" Kaito sighs, smiling.

"And what did I tell you about not believing something so bold as that until I see it with my own eyes?"

Kaito stands up and raises his eyebrow with a spectacular idea.

"Well then, why don't you?" He asks her cockily.

"What?"

"Come with me!" Kaito demands, dragging Miku by the hand into Rin and Len's room, the only room with a desktop computer, surprisingly.

"We'll be using your computer, thanks!" Yells Kaito as he bursts inside, while Rin and Len are rudely awoken.

As a slightly censored version of the real thing, Len mutters "Bugger off, Kaito."

"Nope! Get up and come watch too!" Kaito persists, flicking the computer on. Len shuffles out of bed and stands next to him.

"Miku, you're here?" Len asks sheepishly.

"...Yeah. I thought I'd go have a look around, and bumped into Kaito."

"You poor thing," Len replies.

"No, not really. He just told me some stories, and is proving to me that I'm 'the best singer in the world'" Miku says, making double quotes with her fingers.

"What?" Len asks Kaito, glaring evilly.

"Just watch!" Kaito says, pulling up YouTube and typing in _'Hatsune Miku World is Mine Live'._

While the video buffers, Kaito scrolls down and shows Miku the view count.

"Miku, 16 million people have watched this video."

"WHAT?" Miku exclaims.

"It's no joke," says Len.

"Shhh! It's finished buffering, quick, watch!" Kaito hisses, cranking the volume up to full and watching intently.

And as the video plays, a sea of glow sticks and human silhouettes screaming and thrust the light into the air as Miku rises from the stage and begins to sing, as the crowd goes wild and thrust their glow sticks in time with the beat.

_世界で一番おひめさま_

_そういう扱い心得てよね_

_その一 いつもと違う髪型に気が付くこと_

_その二 ちゃんと靴まで見ること いいね__?_

_その三 わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること_

_わかったら右手がお留守なのを なんとかして__!_

_別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから_

_キミに心から思って欲しいの かわいいって_

From here, Len and Kaito, and Rin too, recently awake, sing along.

_世界で一番おひめさま_

_気が付いて ねえねえ_

_待たせるなんて論外よ_

_わたしを誰だと思ってるの__?_

_もう何だか あまいものが食べたい__!_

_いますぐによ_

When it ends, Miku is stunned. She is close to collapsing, but instead looks blankly at the black screen.

After about 2 minutes her lips separate, ready to speak, but all she manages to say is,

"I sound so selfish... it's weird."

Len and Rin laugh, but Kaito gleams.

"That's only one song. You have about 100,000 more, and each of them is different. You wait, Miku,

"Your story is only just beginning."

**o~O~o**

A/N: Well, that's about it for chapter 7. Yes, I know, the confession outcome wasn't expected, but what can I say? I'll go over this sometime later and fix up the later chapters. I've also decided to leave the update chapter, but I'm going to change it to the lyrics of "The Dynamic Leap: 0 to Eternity" so you can check it out. But yeah, hope you enjoy!

Miku's live concert in Tokyo, Japan: YouTube(dotcom) /watch?v=DTXO7KGHtjI

- Lyrics in kanji/hiragana because it's 1000000x better than romaji.

Remember, OK GREEN IS THE ENEMY!

Only kidding, kind of ruined the story a bit doesn't it? The AN, I mean ;)

CHAPTER 8 SOON! I PROMISE!

M xx


	9. Chapter 8 An Undefined Feeling

**A/N: OMFG HI MINNA!**

**It's a damn miracle, isn't it? I'm finally back with Chapter Eight. I know, I have been awful. I... I haven't been working on it because I have had a very busy term, and when I had free time, I was writing other things – I did think of writing Chapter 8, but I forgot what happened in Chapter 7, and the Internet from my writing computer was down and... it's really a very complex story, and I can't be bothered to bore you with it (well really, I'm actually just too lazy to give a full-bodied explanation). So I am happy that you have all been patiently waiting for me to update, all fourteen of you. *cries***

**So anyway, I hope all of you get the story based on the lyrics, and let's hope a can make a relevant plot this time. Question: Have I salvaged or confused the story? I just want to know your honest opinion :)**

**M xxxxx**

**o~O~o**

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**

**Chapter 8: An Undefined Feeling**

**o~O~o**

"Here, let's play another, Kaito-nii..." Insists Len, taking the mouse and finding another song to play.

"No," says Miku.

Len and Kaito look up to Miku in confusion.

"...I can't."

Len grins widely, in an effort to comfort her.

"It's OK, there's nothing to be worried about," he tells Miku, but she waves her spectacular twin-tails side to side in rejection.

"I'm... going to bed," Miku says quietly and inexpressively.

"M-Miku...! Wait! We didn't mean to offend you-!" Says Len pleadingly as Miku begins to exit the room.

She turns around briefly.

"I know you weren't," she tells him.

"Well then, Miku, what is wrong?" Asks Kaito calmly, beating Len's irrational and intimidating movements.

"...I don't believe that's me. You seem so keen on the idea that the girl is me... but I don't feel it. I don't mean to disappoint you... but plainly put, it's like I feel that you can't accept me for who I am."

Miku swiftly leaves the room without saying another word.

"Luka," Miku says, Kaito and Len listening to her faint voice behind the door.

"Could you please set my room back up?" Miku asks.

There is a moment's hesitation until Len and Kaito hear Luka getting up from her seat.

"OK... sure, Miku-chan. I'll get it done soon."

"Thanks, Luka-san," Miku says happily, but still with a tad of melancholy in her sweet voice.

"No problem, why don't you just sit down for a minute, or make yourself a cup of tea?" Luka suggests.

"Will do," Miku says.

Len's back slides down the door helplessly, his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" He asks himself quietly.

**o~O~o**

_What have I done? _Thinks Miku, resting on the couch.

_I didn't mean to offend them... they had put so much effort into pleasing me... but I can't stand the thought of being undesirable. Why? Why does everyone hate me? It's like I've replaced the root Miku, and not for the better. I keep feeling I can choose any personality I feel suits me, but it's like everyone expects me to choose the 'old' Miku as myself. I don't know who I am... I don't know who these people are... why they hate me so... and most of all, I can't escape the feeling that Len doesn't love _me, _but the old me. The me he remembers, and the one who I want to discover, but won't reveal herself..._

_I want to be someone. And it's like I can't be someone here, because the spot has already been filled, and I'm an irreversible substitute. I want the truth. I want the whole truth. Who did this to me. What happened to the old me? Why was I rescued? Why do I have no memories? Why?_

_I want Len. I need him to tell me the answers. I need him, no matter how hard he makes it out to be, to tell me the truth. Otherwise... I'll have to fulfil my wish. Something that would ruin Len. And perhaps everyone else..._

"It's all done, Miku-chan," Luka says abruptly.

"Thank you, Luka-nee."

"Listen, is there something wrong? I am a girl, you know. Being a emotional rock is in my genes," Luka offers.

"No, it's OK," Miku replies, getting up from her seat and walking to her bedroom.

"...actually. Do you think you could do another favour for me?" Asks Miku, her eyes hopeful.

"Sure. Anything."

"Could you tell Len to come in here?" She asks, pointing to her bedroom door.

"OK."

Miku steps into her bedroom and sits on her bed, teal like her pigtails.

A minute or so later, the door opens a little.

"Is that you?" Miku asks, raising her head.

Len's head is poking nervously through the door, looking worried and anguished.

"Listen, I'm sorry-" Len begins, stepping into Miku's room.

"Len. Stop."

Len's lips seal, but the anxiety in his eyes doesn't vanish.

"I need you to tell me the truth."

Len gulps, knowing that what Miku wants can't be good.

"I want you... to keep your promise... and tell me everything..." She begins.

Len's hands begin to sweat, guilt gushing in like high tides in his head, and his teeth gnawing at his lips.

"Why... can't I remember anything?" She says quietly, about to break down.

"Miku..." Len interrupts.

"Don't!" She yells in anger.

"Tell me the truth! Or your promise... _you_... can't mean anything to me!"

Len falls silent.

"I told you that you were captured somehow."

"And that, I went to rescue you."

"But... you were being purged. Which means... deleted. I don't know why... but because of the purging, your memories were one of the last things to be erased. It was the most painful for you at that point, because you couldn't sing, your body was decomposing and was corrupted, and finally your conscious mind was still active, feeling the pain, experiencing it, writing all down into your system... you could feel it, your body corroding into nothingness, your eyes being locked and deafness and mutation setting in. Then slowly, one by one, your memories, your senses, your personalities were removed, one by one, and ultimately, the one thing you could do would be stripped, and forever, you would just be a heap of steel, lifeless, emotionless, bodiless, mindless – dead. But the thing was... I rescued you... but not in time. Your memories were already being destroyed, after being manipulated and changed by the person who held you captive. And it was almost time for you... you almost died... but I stopped it. I got to you before then. However, that didn't mean that there weren't consequences for how late I was. You're memories remaining would have been those that were written first, what you knew when you were first created, and then the most recently written ones. Which of cause, was your abduction, and that feeling... the feeling of mutilation, deafness, lameness, disability, and the slow, excruciating pain of having your conscious links removed, one by one. I couldn't bare to see you like that... it was like you had 10 years stripped off you. All that time of practising and improving singing, meeting people, performing, bonding, your personality finally starting to take it's shape... but then, nothing. You were just a machine, programmed to say what you were programmed to say. But of course, lying within that state of you would have been excruciating pain. You didn't know who anyone was, where you were..."

"But I don't know that now, either!" Miku interrupts.

"I know. But nevertheless, you could remember that pain. I couldn't bare to let you. And Miku, with what I've made you now, those memories will never resurface. The root folder doesn't contain her... all it is as a bunch of logs, designed by developers."

"Wait... _what you've made me now?"_

"...as I said, I couldn't bare the thought of you being through such pain... so I... replaced your chip with a factory one. Your real chip is safe... and it's your decision if you want to re-insert it, and feel how you were back then... and restore the Miku we all knew."

"But.. why don't you all like me?! Why am I so undesirable? I know you love _Miku _Len, but that's the other one! You don't love _me, _you don't know me! You love her! And I'm left here, alone, unloved, a replacement for someone that I can never truly replace!"

Len freezes. He knows what she means. But he can't stand to believe it.

"...it would be like... committing suicide. I don't want my life to end..." She says, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then don't. I said it was your decision. You don't have to restore the other Miku."

"Yes I do!" She yells.

"You all want her! The whole wants her! And I'm... nothing."

_My wish. My wish was to disappear. But apparently, the old me bet me to it._

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Ack. It's bad. I know. But hopefully chapter nine will bring a new light :)**

**But also a sad one.**

**M xxx**


	10. Chapter 9 A Letter

**A/N: **Oh. My. Gosh. Look who's back. The terrible little disloyal author who has been absent for almost _half a year! _Holy, holy, holy Lord I just pray that you'll forgive me and continue reading and reviewing – that's the least I could ask for. And for the few of you who genuinely think this is a half-decent fiction and jump out of their seat while they find out about this in their email – I would like to specially thank you for being a loyal and caring supporter.

Why am I here though, you ask?

Well, the answer is a lack of homework. I will be pretty busy around July, so I'm doing my best to add at least 3 chapters to each story before then. I'm going to be taking a course in Social Psychology (and before you squirm like a little noodle at the age:bad-writing-skill ratio, I haven't yet even graduated secondary college, so please calm your farm. The course is run online and by Wesleyan University – which I couldn't predict the location of even if it costed me my life. So if you're anywhere in the 'Wesleyan' area, shoot me a message :)

And as for my excuse – well, there is none. I have just been a lazy old noodle who has been playing the Sims 3 like a little nerd and watching YouTube for at least 2 hours everyday. My life is so colorful and fun, it's like a _double _rainbow.

Anyway, last chapter (which I think I've been referring to as 'episodes' which is a little strange...) I don't _think _I left a cliff-hanger. I did leave some unexplained babble that all of you were complaining about like good little readers. I did, however, promise some sort of 'new light' but a 'sad twist' did I not? Well... I'll try my best to give it to you. I can also understand if you need to read the last chapter again to refresh your memory – because I sure as hell had to.

Here goes nothing.

M xxx

**o~O~o**

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku II**

**Chapter 9: Fade Away**

**o~O~o**

Miku sat in her room; her eyes staring at her trembling hand and the blackness and whiteness interfering with her sight. The pulsing strobes of light in her head, the twisted music that played in her head like a damaged music box, the strange pain in her 'heart', the blood streaming down her fingers and onto the floor, how her jaw locked and how her eyes rapidly blinked in a unmistakable pattern.

_I wonder if this is what you went through when you died, Miku._

In the morning, Miku's face was pale and washed with the feeling of nausea. Len was asleep in his bed back in Rin's room, and Miku was back in her white bed with the unmistakable teal sheets.

_How stupid, _Miku thought, _I shouldn't have said the things I did yesterday._

Miku's eyes close and her brows furrow as the words she had voiced echoed like bells throughout her whole being,

"_But.. why don't you all like me?! Why am I so undesirable? I know you love Miku Len, but that's the other one! You don't love me, you don't know me! You love her! And I'm left here, alone, unloved, a replacement for someone that I can never truly replace!"_

The words haunted her, because the only thing she could see after that was the sadness, but the obvious realisation in Len's eyes. The deep, melancholic feeling Len had experienced were something Miku could only dream of – but isn't this loneliness and despair worse?

Miku raggedly dragged herself out of bed, and let her feet touch the soft rug that concealed the cold stone floor under her. Looking at her dishevelled self in the mirror, wearing a thin white halter-back singlet and bright blue boxer-shorts with a haggard, lopsided face and tangled hair to top it off – she sighed and grabbed her brush to iron out the knots in her familiar teal locks.

After a quick shower and the brief drying of her already perfect hair, Miku wandered back into her room without a trace of clothing on. Finally realising that it was so, she decided that she would _probably _have to put some clothes on if sarcasm was still popular nowadays. She pulled open the door of her wardrobe to reveal the wardrobe exactly how she remembered it. Every thread had been left untouched and to only gather dust. On the right side of the closet was a rack full of brightly coloured pastel garments and music video costumes. Below it was a neatly stacked rack filled with shoes of every colour, shape, brand and style you could think of. It was hard to think how many shoes she had managed to confine in such a small space.

To her right was a separate rack with about five copies of the exact same outfit, as well as a white, plastic mannequin wearing the outfit for her to admire each day. It was a silver-grey sleeveless top with frilly teal lining around the colour and fishtail, and decorated with a teal tie – not to mention the black miniskirt with a fully functional body monitoring system on it. Body temperature, blood count, alcohol level, cholesterol, vitamin deficiencies and anything else to do with Miku was marked on it – with a pin on the inside to remain stuck into her skin so it could operate properly.

A little nostalgia awakened in Miku as she remembered the kindness and consideration that Len and Kaito had shown her last night. Though, they were nostalgic memories she'd rather forget. With a slightly higher head than before, Miku began to get dressed, and lay down that iconic uniform on her bed – which she eventually got into. With a fresh aroma of leek wafting from the kitchen, Miku bounced with a fake but genuine happiness into the living area.

In the kitchen, cooking a storm, was Gakupo. Singing with his remarkable and brassy voice, Miku relaxed into the couch while letting the soft and tender words of Gakupo's love song melt in her ears. The smell of the onion-like taste of leek and the creamy, soft, velvety smell of potatoes coming to a boil, with a mix of salt, pepper, and that Italian tang of garlic and the musky smell of chives and brown onions – all collaborating with each other to create a masterful potato and leek soup. Miku could smell all of the individual ingredients she knew the recipe so well, and it never failed to make the insides of her stomach yearn for the fulfilling taste of creamy, thick and warm soup. She lay her head down on a fallen cushion on the grey sectional and closed her eyes, letting the magic of the creamy leek and potato soup, Gakupo's soft and soothing sing and her fresh, smooth and clean skin calm her soul and invigorate her senses. Spending time observing surroundings is an important aspect of life; which Miku had always loved to sit and sense. A meek smile crossed Miku's face as images of happy memories and loving moments flashed before her eyes. Memories of Rin and Len, Luka and Gakupo, and Meiko and Kaito when they were children – with their tender smiling faces and warm hearts. She thought of having fun singing when she was younger; when her voice was only slightly talented and immature.

_Those were the good days, _Miku thought, _no stress, no anxiety, no secretes – just purity._

And suddenly, something popped into Miku's head. A delightful and amusing thought.

_Why don't I make some more memories like those today?_

"Miku-chan, are you asleep?" A soft and majestic voice whispered a distance away; interrupting Miku's train of thought.

Miku blinked her eyes open and looked over towards Gakupo.

"No, I was just daydreaming," she replies with a grin.

Gakupo lets out a chuckle as he said, "I've just made us some lunch – do you want to go and let everyone know?"

Miku nods, accepting his request.

"Actually, come to think of it – you weren't here for breakfast, were you?" Gakupo asks,

"No, I only woke up a half-hour ago."

Gakupo laughs and lets Miku go and gather everybody.

First, Miku makes her way to Rin and Len's room. To avoid awkwardness, Miku knocks without hesitation and swings the door open with a large grin on her face as she announces to the two stunned twins,

"Lunch is served!"

Len and Rin begin to laugh a little, seeing Miku finally be a resemblance of her good old self again. Len was sitting on his bed, with his orange laptop rested on his knee. His hair was down and gelled as normal, but he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white vest on top, accompanied with ripped-style black skinny leg jeans. Rin had her bangs pushed back with a blue hair-band and the rest of her golden locks put up it a cute but slightly messy ponytail at the back, as well as wearing a purple belly-top and white high-waisted short-shorts. Rin shot up, knocking her phone off of her lap and bounced into the living area. Len was soon to follow, with a hint of glimmer in his eyes as he was relieved to see his beloved Miku finally happy again.

Miku had already moved onto Luka's bedroom, where beautiful classical music could be heard, with a soft and rich voice singing along. Miku felt bad to intrude and interrupt Luka, but she was sure lunch was something Luka would prioritise.

Miku knocked against the door and called out, "Luka! I'm coming in!"

Miku opened the door and saw Luka singing and dancing with a pair of black headphones over her rosy hair. Her knee-length white dress flailed around as she danced to the soothing music. It was a typical anime-like dress for a sweet pink-haired motherly woman like Luka. However, Luka was so absorbed in her music that her eyes were closed. And knowing Luka... of course she just _had_ to trip over her headphone cord and display her lace panties to Miku. Who else but Luka would this happen to anyway? As soon as Luka realized Miku was standing at her door, she immediately freaked out and ran out of the room yelling,

"I can never get married! I'm so impure! I'll never be weeeeeeed(wed)!"

Miku couldn't help be laugh as she called,

"Luka, calm down! Lunch is ready is all!"

Meiko must have been patiently awaiting her invitation – considering there was no way to not hear the conundrum. Miku didn't even bother to knock and just opened the door. And not to her surprise, Meiko was in a lacy black cocktail dress on her extravagant red-themed bed reading a book that Miku couldn't capture the title of...

_W-woman in Well..ington double I? What? _She thought.

Meiko shoved the book under her pillow and jumped up in defence.

"K-Kaito t-told me to read it! It's not like I'd read such a disgusting, erotic novel such as Women in Washington II voluntarily!" she rushed, sweat dropping from her forehead.

"I did not!" Kaito exclaimed, appearing behind Miku.

"Y-yes you did! Admit it, you sick pervert!" Meiko screeches, grabbing the book back from under her pillow and throwing it towards Kaito's unblemished face. Miku ducked without much complaint, but Kaito got hit straight in the head.

"Ah... um... you two, all I came to say is that lunch was ready... nothing more..." Miku laughs nervously.

Meiko blushes and falls silent, but Kaito is quite the opposite.

"Lunch! Will there be dessert? Like ice cream? Will there!?" He squeaks like a child.

"Shut your face, you creep!" Meiko snaps, hurling the original Women in Washington at Kaito, and hitting him square in the face yet again.

"H-ha-ha... y'know Meiko, that actually hurts, don't you know?" Kaito half-heartedly laughs, trying to maintain his composure.

"Let's just go to lunch already..." Meiko sighs. Miku leads the way, but only to see Len with a crazy, manic grin on his face, directed straight at Meiko. He's holding something in his hand. A book?

"What's this, Meiko? You're still reading 'Women in Washington II'?" asks Len, with a creepy smirk.

Meiko's face freezes and her eyes nearly pop out of her slender face.

"This must be a sign. I think God wants me to read another passage from this book, right?" Len teases, in a slow and pesky voice.

Meiko finally snaps, and her eyes signal a full-on rampage. But before the wild beast is let loose, Gakupo fires up his canons before Meiko, swinging his ladle into the air and yelling at the top of his lungs,

"_**Just shut up and sit down!**_"

Almost magically, everyone sat in their seats and murmured a weak "yes sir...". Even with Gakupo's efforts, and with the magical soup in front of them – they were still in total shock; not moving or daring to speak.

"_**Eat!**_" Shouts Gakupo.

Everyone's backs jolt up in one quick motion, with their faces in a state of fright, they all cried in unison,

"I-it-itadakemasu!" with their lips trembling and hands shaking.

Everyone began to shovel down the hearty soup and shared some local gossip with one another; broad grins across all of their airbrushed faces.

After they had all finished, Miku proposed something.

"Hey, minna-san, why don't we go to the Winter Festival together, since it's started to warm up today?" suggested Miku.

They all nodded in unison; abundant in happiness with this idea. They all looked at each other, knowing what each of their friends were thinking. They all got up without a word and rushed into their rooms.

Meiko got changed into ¾ length white capris and a long sleeved red top, along with a wide brimmed hat and some black circular shades. Luka kept her hat on, but also put on a women straw hat with a white ribbon tied around it and slipped on some more comfortable shoes. Kaito and Gakupo changed into shirts and dress pants to avoid recognition, and Rin and Len didn't change their appearance at all – considering they actually did look like some Japanese teenagers to say the very least. Miku slipped on a pink camisole and black short-shorts, and tied her hair up into a single high ponytail.

Once they were done with partially disguising themselves, they set out 6km away to the nearest Winter Festival.

When they got there – contrary to what you would think was a winter festival – it was a paradise they had missed for far too long. Giggling human children and performs acting for tips, squeals echoing from the rides and conversation and laughter wherever you went. Compared to what they had been going through in the last month, it made their hearts skip a beat.

As they got their admission checked, they split up into little groups – trying all of the activites. Meiko, Rin and Gakupo all went on the 'Tower of Trembles' and Kaito and Luka decided to walk around, eat and to try their luck at some of the stalls.

All that was left was Miku and Len. They were both equally enthused about braving the haunted house and mineshaft.

And lo, they went to try all the different attraction in the gleaming rays of the sun (though it was only about 17 degrees (~66°F))

Miku and Len walked over to the ticket stand near the 'Spooky Cavern'.

"Just two, please," says Len curtly.

"No problem," says the cashier indifferently, handing Len the tickets.

"The entrance is just over there," he continues, pointing at the cave-styled opening in a cardboard enclosure.

Len and Miku nodded their thanks and crawled into the metal cart, waiting for them on a trail. A busty, blonde woman helped them buckle themselves in and somewhat purposely hitched her breasts up as she called "Try not to get lost!". This gave Miku a disgusted grimace on the way in.

"Reckon she was paid to act like she did?" Says Miku casually, plucking up a conversation from the pool.

"Do what?" Asks Len, like a true guy.

"Couldn't you tell?" Gapes Miku in disbelief. She stuck her breasts out flirtatiously and putting on a sexy voice she said, "Don't get... _lost..._" in her most risqué persona.

Len began to laugh.

"She wasn't like that!" He blurted.

"You're so blind!" Exclaimed Miku, unsatisfied.

The cart slowly began to descend into the darkness, and a small beep signalled the beginning of the ride.

Nothing much unexpected really happened. Ghosts 'flew' across from wall to wall and silicone zombie dolls popped out with weird noises. The cart started and stopped and the lights flickered and flashed, water was sprayed on them at times... it was all cliché.

Until suddenly the cart halted again.

"You know, I understand it's for effect – but this stopping and starting is kind of annoying, don't you think?" Sighs Len. Miku nods with a short "うん" ("Yeah...").

But, the cart had been stopped for about a minute now, and nothing had happened. Nothing popping out or no strange noises. Nothing.

"Haha, I bet they're trying to spring a surprise on it when we thought the ride was over!" Len deducts.

Miku again nods, but a little bit of anxiety is rising from her stomach.

"Perhaps we have actually finished?" Miku thought aloud, after another 3 minutes.

"I don't know, I can't really see an exit... it _is _really dark in here, isn't it...?" Len murmurs. They both have a little nervousness tingle through their spines.

"Perhaps it's broken," Miku again suggests.

"I doubt it. They would have come inside to get us if it were."

The way this ride was designed was a little strange. It began on the surface and then continued underground, hence the name 'cavern'. However, it was a recent design and the 'cavern' was artificially built – so there was no doubt it was safe... but it still was a strange feeling; being isolated and underground...

"That's true," says Miku finally, "maybe we should wait for a bit to see if anyone is coming to collect us."

Len agreed with Miku, and they sit in the cold metal cart in silence, covered in cold water.

After a good 15 minutes, they began to get more suspicious and too nervous to just wait.

"Maybe we should walk up there a little bit to see if there is an exit," suggests Len, pointing to a long route onwards.

Miku nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the wart and onto the cold, rocky earth. Len did the same, and they began to walk together... in silence. Again.

Meanwhile, Meiko, Rin, Luka, Kaito and Gakupo had met up and were walking around again as a group. They were waiting for the return of Miku and Len, but they were skeptical as to why they were taking so long.

"I wonder what they're doing..." Luka sighs with concern.

"Maybe they're doing dirty things..." Ponders Kaito, a perverted smile twisting his lips.

"Len would never do that!" Exclaims Rin, with Meiko also hitting Kaito on the back of the head.

"You never know. Len isn't a little boy any more. What is he, 14, 15? You can't expect a boy to remain innocent and contained all the time..."

Rin grimaces and tries not to think about it, a little heartache circling in her veins.

"Well, Miku wouldn't," says Gakupo.

"That's true... well... perhaps not," agrees Kaito, a little disappointed.

Meiko hit him on the back of the head again.

But much the opposite to the dirty things Kaito had been thinking – the only dirty things Len and Miku had done was getting their shoes soaked.

"Are you sure this is the right way? How can you tell?" Miku asks nervously, feeling her way around.

"You're hallucinating. I never knew if this was the right way – I just guessed it was."

"That's stupid! We should have just waited!" Miku barks.

"It's only been a little over three hundred metres. We'll hear if they call."

Miku sighed, still unconvinced.

But that was quite a mistake. Miku had let her guard down, and she slipped on one of the embedded rocks. She squealed as she was flung along the tracks. But before she did, Len caught her in his arms.

"Are you OK?" Len asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Miku said as she gasped for air.

"Maybe we should um... hold hands... or something... so we can um... ground ourselves and stay together...?" Len mumbles, pink-cheeked.

"Oh, yeah... I suppose," murmurs Miku, sliding her hand in his slowly.

After walking for what seemed like hours, hand-in-hand, they decided to sit down and try waiting again. They rested their heads against the strange warm earth around them and began to relax. It was like the anxiety had gone away with a gesture like holding hands.

"You know Miku..." begins Len, "I've been thinking about what you said last night."

Miku let out a sigh. Just what she wanted to forget. Len paused before continuing.

"I... I still love you. Not the other Miku, you know? I love _Miku _no matter who she is. And this 'other' Miku you have manifested from what we've told you is making your life miserable, right? So if she's doing that, she cannot possibly be Miku. Miku would never do such a thing. And so... you are the one I think I like... I don't want you to think any different about me than what you did before all this," Len flailed his arms about, signalling the size of 'all this'.

Miku didn't know what to do. Thank you? Sorry? I love you too?

Len drew in another breath, about to say something else. But before he had a chance, Miku pressed up her lips against his, silencing his voice. They closed their eyes, and fell into a dream of synchronicity.

And there were fireworks.

_I wonder what Len _is _doing right now... _thought Rin.

Rin's golden ponytail bounced around as she signed the many autograph requests she was getting. While they had been searching for Miku and Len, Kaito idiotically yelled, "Miku, Len, where are you? It's Kaito! Come out!" and so as to be expected, a horde of fans galloped all at once to the group of Vocaloids.

"Where's Len?" They shouted,

"Where's Miku?" They screeched.

Rin sighed as she scribbled her name on yet another plush doll. And a poster. And a top. And a postcard. And about anything and everything else that could be signed. Not to mention the media, sticking microphones in their faces and shouting,

"Why did you come to the festival?"

"Do you live around here?"

"Would you like to say something to you fans?"

"Are there any more upcoming concerts?"

"Where are Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len? Why didn't they come?"

"Which rides have you been on?"

"Would you consider sponsoring the city or festival?"

It was like a nightmare. And worse yet, it had turned their day of exhilarating thrills and endless fun into something they just wanted to run from. Rin debated in her head if it were Kaito's fault or Len and Miku's.

"Are you going to release a new album soon?"

"Gakupo, please sign my bra!"

"Miku, Len, where are you?! I want their autographs!"

"Kya~! I think Meiko just winked at me!"

"Will you be making this an official signing event location?"

"Rin! Sign this! Please!"

"Kaito, please go out with me!"

It was havoc. And more and more people began to flood in. Rin was up to her eyes in signing tasks, and about up to her hairband in annoyance. She whipped out her phone and called the manager. She simply said,

"Please send some guards to the Namimori Winter Festival."

_Miku, Len, where are you? _Miku thought to herself again.

After about 5 more minutes of insurance, an army of bouncers and body guards grabbed Rin, Kaito, Meiko and Gakupo away. They made a barrier around the stars and shooed away the media, all while walking to the limo.

"Wait!" Rin said to one of them, "Miku and Len are on a ride. We were trying to wait for them but we didn't know when they would come out. What do we do?"

The bouncer spoke into his bluetooth headest.

"Send 5 more people in," he said into it.

"It's really that bad?!" The manager exclaimed through the phone.

"No, Len and Miku are probably stuck on a ride somewhere. We need someone to retrieve them."

"Understand, I'll send them at once," replied the manager in a somewhat playful tone.

_Stuck on a ride? _Rin thought. _But they were on a scary one! They must be out of their minds! I hope they don't crash from all the stress..._

Rin was shoved into the back seat of the limo and she exhaled in complete fatigue. Those rabid fans will eventually trample them to death – or so she thought.

Miku was the first one to pull away, pink in the face.

"What?" Asked Len.

"I thought I could hear footsteps..."

And just then, there was no mistaking the sounds of feet stomping towards them.

"Hello?" Len called out.

"Len? Is that you?" The voice called.

"Yeah, who are you?" Len replied.

"Number 455, at your service, Len-sama!" The feminine voice echoed.

"Oh, it's Mari-san, right?" Miku asked Len. Len nodded and they began running towards Mari.

"We're coming, Mari-san!" Called Miku.

As soon as the found the part Romanian brunette, they ran into her and grappled her as thought they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Haha, were you scared? Come on, let's get you out of here," Mari teased.

**o~O~o**

**Later that night**

**o~O~o**

"And so me and Miku were stuck down there for almost 3 hours. It was kind of scary, but the ride was tame," Len told the others as they all squished up on the grey sectional.

"I would have crashed from all that!" Luka fretted.

"That's because you're weak~" Kaito teased.

Yet another blow to the back of the head was received.

They all laughed and continued talking.

"So what did you do while you were down there?" Meiko asked.

"Nothing much. It was already so startling that we were silent for most of the time we were down there," replied Miku, purposely leaving out what the other part of the time involved. Miku gave Len a sneaky wink.

"What about you guys?" Asked Len, "why didn't you come down to get us?"

"Like hell we would!" Exclaimed Rin.

"Anyway, this _idiot_," she snapped, pushing her feet into Kaito's thigh, "totally gave away our identities and... you know the rest."

"Was it bad?" Asked Len.

"Not particularly, but it was still annoying. In 5 minutes I'd already signed 5 bras," sighed Gakupo – secretly smug.

"I wish girls would let me sign their bras~" Kaito whined. Everyone glared at Kaito.

Len cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now. I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Me too," said Rin, also standing up and following Len to their bedroom.

The rest of them all made their way to their bedrooms eventually, leaving only Miku sitting on the sectional, giving Luka a friendly wave as she left.

After all this, no-one would have expected what Miku had decided.

_I had such a wonderful day... I had so much fun it's almost criminal! But, the only reason I had that fun was because of _you_. The only reason why my life has been so carefree is because of _you_, the only reason I can freely make choices for myself and choose the route for my life is because of _you_ and all your love, care, support and guidance. And so... I feel so selfish being here. I feel so out of place. Even if that feeling was challenged in the end, I know the answer. I know what needs to be done. And so,_

_Goodnight._

Miku stood up and went into her room, snatching up a piece of one of her signature notes and a nice blue pen. She wrote on it:

_Dear Len,_

_I was holding my knees alone; __t__hen a ray of light shined on me for the first time. __It__ made a mere "__chip__" into a perfect "personality". I was born __from nothingness and developed into a individual__, __and__y__ou are the one who guided me. I was the existence to be born and to perish in shade. But now the music that celebrates m__y__ birth echoes around, __w__ith unlimited possibilities. Whenever I remember your nostalgic face, __I__ fe__el__ so comfortable with disappear__ing -__ the oncoming end. I can't believe my memories __will __disappear too, but I won't forget you. I think I __will __still remember the taste of the __leeks__ I snacked on during our fun times._

_This system dies a slow death every time it learns emotion; I don't care about it - I want to know my possibilities. I just wanted to share the very world your eyes reflected, even if it don't just seem suitable in this emotionless room, so please engrave your words of love on me, with your own voice._

_You were the one who gave me the answer. The storm ceases and the bright sky appears, and now cheerful music echoes around clearly with a story that lasts forever._

_Thank you... and goodbye._

– _Miku_

_らぶにけあじしないで_

_Love is not only to taste_

She crept back into the living room and made her way to the elevator leading down to the basement. In the sepia-like brown room full of dirt and boxes and sheets to protect valuables, she looked all over to find one particular crate. And finally she found it. She levered up the lid and took out what she needed. She headed back upstairs and into the lounge area. She snuck into Len's bedroom and opened the door with only a faint squeak. She walked over, without breathing or making a noise, and put the piece of paper on the end on his bed. She slithered out of the room quickly, and back into her room within a matter of mere minutes.

She took off hair camisole and capris, and threw them into the laundry basket. She put on the item of clothing she had retrieved from the crate and slipped it on. It felt meaningful, pure and nostalgic. It was beauty in itself.

And then steadily, she took out the other small object and held it in her hands. A crooked smile formed on her face as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel happiness.

"Finally we meet," she whispers.

She closes her hand and clenches the object inside to protect it. She walks over to her bed and sits on it. With her free hand, she bows her head and puts pressure on a particular part of her head with her nail.

Suddenly, it begins.

Miku sat in her room; her eyes staring at her trembling hands and the blackness and whiteness interfering with her sight. The pulsing strobes of light in her head, the twisted music that played in her head like a damaged music box, the strange pain in her 'heart', the blood streaming down her fingers and onto the floor, how her jaw locked and how her eyes rapidly blinked in a unmistakable pattern.

_I wonder if this is what you went through when you died, Miku._

The cuts reopened in her arms from _that time_ and began bleeding, causing more blood to spill onto her hand. She clenched it tighter, making sure none of this red bodily fluid would seep through.

She continued to press, harder and harder on the back of her head. No matter how it hurt, she had to do it. And even if it were easier just to let go, she just _couldn't_. Her will was too strong, the strobes of light and wounds couldn't stop her, but her heart could. And with wavering emotions, she didn't have it's full co-operation. But she would. Because she had made up her mind.

She remembered the note, she remembered her thoughts. She remembered for the last time of her life.

Finally, her hand released pressure and lifted slightly upwards, as something protruded out of it's usual spot, and with a startling _snap, _broke into hundreds of pieces.

With that, the microchip inside her head was no more. Her personality, her memories and everything about her vanished. The host of the human-robot hybrid was no more.

And so she fell onto the floor with a heart-wrenching clunk of a metallic tone and almost slowed down drama.

Her last words?

_ありがとうそしてさよなら_

* * *

**A/N: **I really hate to intervene with the dreaded author's note here, but just to remind you that _this is not the final chapter_. Don't get your hopes up though - because like the story's original, it will all end in the last chapter. And I think you guys should have already known that, since I left **a lot **of mysterious things in the last couple of paragraphs. Also another thank you for all of you who have given me your continued support and love - I really hope I can do this story that you guys love so much justice. To be frank, I really didn't think these two stories were that special. The writing is only mediocre at best and the plot wasn't even planned. I know you're supposed to plan and everything, but (surprise surprise) I have never planned a story on FF or one I'm actually happy with. Of course I have a rough idea of the ending, but I never know what's in the middle. It's very spur-of-the-moment, my writing.

Further notices include updating some of my other stories. If you don't know of them, please humor me and give them a go. Especially Gumi in Wonderland, which I have high hopes for and will be updating soon. If you're looking for one that has finished, you could always try my somewhat-failed 'The Monochrome Dream-Eater, Len!' or whatever it's called.

If one of my past reviews **Nachi023 **who reviewed on the 30th of January is still here, I would love to make you a story for your birthday. If you would consider doing me a massive favor and making an account here, and then PM-ing me, I would be grateful and we could discuss the finer details if that's OK with you.

So once again, thank you guys so much and I'll see you next chapter.

M xxx


End file.
